Too Much is Going On!
by wingedRaven
Summary: Rachael's POV. The Titans are normal, and have a CRAZY life. But how crazy can Garfield and Rachael's friendship get? Mostly OOC. GarxRae, KorixDick


**Okay guys, my first Fanfic. Go easy, but REVIEW or I'll be mad. But ON with the story! But just to let you know it's a KorixDick pairing, with GarxRae like all the time. (they're my favorite). Also, these guys are a bit younger than everyone else portrays them. I'm putting them in the summer after being freshmen. **

**-wingedRaven**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the CANCELLED Teen Titans (boo. XP), but I don't. And I don't own the croutons mentioned in this chapter, or Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which is what I'm listening to right now. Okay, and I don't own the word "Disclaimer". I'm done.**

**xxoxxoxxoxxoxxo**

Introduction to My Life

"NO IT'S NOT!" yelled Victor.

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Yet again Victor the meat loving barbarian, and Garfield, the vegetarian were at it again. This time discussing if meat was murder. In a restaurant. With people staring.

"Will you two shut up?" hissed Dick.

Dick was a fun-loving guy. Pretty bossy sometimes though. He was basically the leader of our group, so he took it upon himself to silence them. Of course I, Rachael, could care less, and Kori was too busy staring at Dick. SO interesting sounding, I know.

"NO!" both arguing teens shouted.

I took the liberty of kicking Vic in the shin. It was pretty fun for me, actually.

"You shut up, too," I said to Gar, who was laughing at Vic because apparently he found it amusing for him to be in pain. But of course Gar shut up immediately, but only 'cause we're best friends. Or he's scared of me… But you did hear me correctly before. I, Rachael Roth, and Garfield Logan, are best friends.

But continuing with the restaurant deal, Vic ended up with a triple cheese burger, and Gar with a salad. Go figure.

I looked around at my friends. Gar was throwing croutons at Victor, while Vic was dangling his burger in front of his face. Kori and Richard (Dick) we're holding hands and whispering into each other's ears. Note to self: Ew. Yup, our little group of five. Oh! My friends! I should probably introduce you to every one. Where to start…

Victor Stone. Plays Varsity football, AND it one of the stars, even though he just came out of his freshman year of high school. He's African American with a shaved head, and big brown eyes. Come to think of it, HE'S just huge. He was one of the most muscular freshmen I knew. To me he's a giant, and he's just like a big brother to me.

Then there's Richard Grayson, or Dick as we call him. He gets much taunting, but the name stuck. He's also the adopted son of top businessman Bruce Wayne. I went over his personality already, bossy, leader-like, and fun-loving (sometimes), and he's also really smart. A bit of a teacher's pet if you ask me. But yeah he's pretty fair-skinned, with jet black spiky hair and turquoise eyes.

And then there's his girlfriend, and only other girl in the group except me, Kori Anders. She's sweet. Too sweet for me sometimes. And preppy. She's definitely one of the cheerleaders at our school, which amazes me that I like her. She's pretty tan, not totally orange or fake-looking, just really tan. Her hair is red-ish auburn, and has bright green eyes. She's really pretty, and of course that makes me jealous sometimes, but, oh well.

Next we have my best friend, Garfield Logan. He's not really the quiet type. He's pretty much the class clown. He tells stupid jokes NONSTOP. I only laugh at him 'cause he's really dumb. And attractive, I'll give you that. He's tan with shaggy dirty blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Oh yeah, and he's in a band. He could win over almost any girl with his looks, guitar skills, and his amazing singing voice. But most of all, his smile. Oh God, that smile. I hate it. It's adorable.

Oh yeah, then there's me in all my glory. In all my short glory. I'm actually the shortest of the group. It's SO fun for me. I have very pale skin and black hair that I highlighted with lavender because my eyes are naturally the color of amethysts. My style? I get called got on a regular basis, even by my friends. I'm more punk, though. Sure I write poetry, read dark books, listen to heavy metal, wear a lot of black, and yeah, sometimes I could be found alone in the schoolyard. Okay, but I would pick a pair of skate shoes over a trench coat any day.

I know, we're a crazy group of friends, but we've been friends since I can remember. Our families have always been close, that's why. Yep. Victor, Kori, Gar, and Dick all have perfect families. They all have two parents that are together and some have a sibling thrown in there. Kori has a younger brother, and Gar has an older brother, and also two younger twin siblings – one boy and one girl. Then there's me. It's only me and my mom at my house. My dad left us when I was only 8 months old. Of course I don't remember him, but I've seen pictures and old home movies. The others know about him, and don't talk about him much. They think it doesn't bother me, but Garfield knows me better than that. He's the only one I talk to about anything, but he's also seen the pictures.

I'm glad I have Gar. He's like my diary and he's ALWAYS there for me when I need him. I love him for that, but I also hate him for it. He probably knows more about me than I do.

I sighed as I looked up from my thoughts up to my friends. Everyone was done eating, and was about ready to leave. Kori and Richard were still talking, and it looked like Vic and Gar were done with their little war de croutons. And Gar still had some of the aftermath in his hair.

I laughed as I wiped some of the crumbs off his head. He started to laugh a little, too.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Aww…" Victor started to say.

I whispered to Garfield and told him he should put some ice down Victors pants. He did, and Vic ran out of there screaming like a 4 year old girl faster than I had time to laugh. Yeah, another great ending to another one of our crazy days. Who knows what else the rest of our summer before sophomore year held.

**Okay, so? Was it bad? Good? I'm also taking suggestions for later chapters, but you might wanna let me go a bit further before so you get the basic plot. Cuz this was just the intro, they'll be a lot happening in later chapters. I have chapter 2 written, and I will probably get that up tomorrow, and I'll get ch. 3 on paper tonight. PLEASE REVIEW! I said please…**

**-wingedRaven**


End file.
